Uduki Arata
|colorlight = |font-color = #FFF |kanji = 卯月 新 |romaji = Udzuki Arata |seiyuu = |Text=Hosoya Yoshimasa (細谷 佳正)}} |producer = |Text=ChouchouP (蝶々P)}} |gender = Male |age = 19 years old |birthday = April 28th |height = 177 cm |blood type = AB |agency = Tsukino Talent Production |unit = |Text='Six Gravity'}} |fanclub = cerasus |partner = |Link=Satsuki Aoi}} (Middle Group 1) |image gallery = Yes }} |Text='Uduki Arata'}} is the male representative for the month of April. He is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and is a member of the unit |Text=Six Gravity}}. His producer is |Text=ChouchouP}}, and he is voiced by |Text=Hosoya Yoshimasa}}. Appearance Arata has collar-length, greyish-black hair, and grey eyes. He tends to keep an expressionless face.Tsukiuta. April: Uduki Arata Character Page He is said to resemble his mother.Tsukiuta. SS (@tsukiutass) Personality Arata is a laid-back, unhurried person who takes things at his own pace, often compared to a cat in a sunny area. He tends to be someone who sits at either end of the spectrum when it comes to work - he can be quite difficult to handle once he looses his enthusiasm, but he displays an overwhelming ability to concentrate and talent when it comes to interests, and goes all the way when having fun.Uduki Arata Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) While his lack of expression makes him look unsociable and coldhearted, he does not seem to mind. History He comes from a family of four, which consists of him, his parents, and Yuka, his sister who is two years older than him. He was scouted together with his childhood friend |Link=Satsuki Aoi}} when they tried to return Kuroda based on the contact address on his collar.Tsukiuta. May: Satsuki Aoi - "Kalmia to Samidare", drama parts He made his debut during his second year in senior high school.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter Relationships |Link=Satsuki Aoi}} He and Aoi have been friends since kindergarten and have gone to the same schools ever since. Their families get along very well also, and the two families often go on trips together. |Link=Kisaragi Koi}} Kisaragi Koi and Uduki Arata ends up in fights sometimes which usually gets stopped by |Text=Mutsuki Hajime}}. Arata describes Koi as "annoying" and "noisy". Koi get's sometimes called "Pink Head" by Arata. Discography |light = |padt = 2% |image = Sakura to Tomo ni Kimi dake wo..png |producer = ChouchouP |character = Uduki Arata |link = Sakura to Tomo ni Kimi dake wo. (CD) }} |light = |padm = 1% |padb = 0% |image = Rainy Day.png |producer = ChouchouP |character = Uduki Arata & Satsuki Aoi |link = Rainy Day (CD) }} |light = |padt = 2% |padm = 1% |padb = 0% |image = Tsuki to, Hoshi to, Maboroshi to.png |producer = Nem |character = Satsuki Aoi & Uduki Arata |link = Tsuki to, Hoshi to, Maboroshi to (CD) }} |light = |image = GRAVITY!.png |producer = TsukinoP |character = Six Gravity |link = GRAVITY! (CD) }} |light = |image = Kimi, Mai Oriru.png |producer = TsukinoP |character = Uduki Arata |link = Kimi, Mai Oriru (CD) }} |light = |image = Kurotsuki.png |producer = Various |character = Six Gravity |link = Kurotsuki (CD) }} Trivia *His name reflects many of his general character traits: **''Uduki'' (卯月) is the archaic name for the fourth month of the lunar calendar; poetically, April. **His given name, Arata (新), literally translates to "new". *Similarly, his and |Link=Togawa Chisa}}'s official fanclub also reflects his position as the April representatives: **Their official fanclub name, cerasus, is the Latin word for "cherry tree". ***Their fanclub motif as well as crest is that of the cherry blossom, which usually begins to bloom in April. References |content= }} Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Six Gravity Category:Uduki Arata